The Lion King Chronicles: Grand Adventure
by Nala32
Summary: Kiara and Kovu have five cubs, Ares, Joivelle, Hazel, Cicco and Amethyst. As the cubs grow into adventurous little tykes, they go on a grand adventure where new friends are made and a tale unfolds...
1. Granted Wish

**This is a replacement of Us Lions?. I deleted that story because I didn't like the way it was going. This one will be better and I will like it. Kiara has five cubs and they have an adventure.**

* * *

><p>The Lion King Chronicles: Grand Adventure<p>

Chapter 1: Granted Wish

* * *

><p>Kiara sighed as she pushed out the last cub in her pregnant belly. She had given birth to five cubs and it was taxing on her energy. She nuzzled her cubs and smiled. The Princess was alone in the cave and she was enjoying the peace.<p>

"Hey darling. How you feelin'?", Kovu asked softly.

"Oh fine dear. I think you should see our cubs", Kiara smiled.

"I think I will, darling.", Kovu said.

Kovu's emerald eyes gazed at the cubs. He gasped in wonder. He had five cubs with the one he loved most. This was is granted wish. The cubs squirmed in Kiara's arms and they mewed softly. "Wow", was all he could say.

"Kiara. They're beautiful But what do we name them? We never had any in mind", Kovu gasped.

"Lets name the dark brown one Ares", Kiara smiled. The first born was dark brown and had his mother's red eyes. He had his father's pointed black nose and deep brown mane and tail. He had Nala's white underbelly, muzzle and inner eyes. He had fluffy cheeks and rough edged fur. He was the heir to the throne.

The next cub had gold orange fur and emerald green eyes. Her muzzle, belly, inner eyes and toes were peach. Her cheeks were rounded and her fur smooth. Her tail was light brown and her nose was rounded and pink. "Let's name her Jovielle", Kovu smiled.

"Okay so we have two boys and three girls. The eldest one is Ares and the next eldest is Jovielle. The next girl?", Kiara said.

The next cub had rusty-reddish fur and deep blue eyes. Her muzzle, belly, toes and inner eyes were creamy peach. Her cheeks were fluffy and bangs fell from her head. Her tail tip was a deep chocolate brown color and her nose was pointed and light beige. She had roughly textured fur around her cheeks, back and face. "Her name shall be Hazel", Nala smiled.

Kiara and Kovu shared a nuzzle as their named cubs mewed. There was still two more to name.

The second youngest cub was a boy. He had inherited Simba's auburn red mane and tail and a mixture of Kovu and Nala's eyes creating a bright turquoise color of explosion green and bursting blueness. His nose was rounded and black. His paws, belly and muzzle were cream brown and his pelt were a mixture of peach and brown creating a peachy brown color. His cheeks were rounded and his fur rough around the edges but mainly smooth. His inner eyes and ears were a dark brown.

"Oh he's stunning. How about the name Cicco for him?", Simba awed.

Kiara nodded as that was the right name for her son. The youngest cub was female and had hazel eyes and a peach pelt. She was a spitting image of her grandmother- Nala but she had a pointed light brown nose and her vivid hazel eyes.

Kiara and Kovu discussed the name of their youngest child. They were arguing on one name. In the end they went with Kiara's choice of Amethyst which meant strong and vivid. Nala and Simba both agreed.

* * *

><p>Kiara was fast asleep with her cubs. She smiled as she thought about how her wish had been granted. Her one final wish to become a mother and to have cubs with the one she loved. Tomorrow she would become Queen and her cubs would be presented to the kingdom. Life couldn't get better...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope this is better. I really do try and feel free to ask about any of my other stories.<strong>


	2. From Babies To Cubs

Eight weeks had passed since the birth of Kiara and Kovu's cubs. The cubs personalitys had come striking through. Ares was the tough and adventurous one with a fiesty and rough personality. Jovielle was the sweet and beautiful one with a personality of fiasco and hollowness. Hazel was the quiet and playful one with a smiley and humorous personality. Cicco was the fiesty and jokey one with a personality full of laughter. Amethyst was the rather loud and tomboy one with a personality full of humor and love. Kiara was happy with her cubs.

Now the royal babies had turned into royal cubs... Time had flown by and the cubs had each made a best friend.

* * *

><p>One day Kiara had called her cubs to speak with them. The cubs being curious wondered what was going on.<p>

"Cubs", Kiara began. "A storm is coming and we... must leave Pride Rock... maybe forever".

"What? This is our home!", Ares shouted. "Mother, you don't solve problems by running away from them. You always tell us that. Why did you have to break it just like that?".

"Ares... We must do so. But good news for you cubs is that we might not leave at all", Kiara said sharply.

Ares, Jovielle, Hazel, Cicco, Ameythest and their five friends left to go and play.

* * *

><p>Kovu came to sit next to Kiara after the cubs left. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek..<p>

"Why did you make me do it?", Kiara asked.

"I was busy! You know that!", Kovu was getting a bit upset.

"Only kidding! But still! You know Ares gets all upset like that", Kiara laughed.

"Oh you! But lets get serious now.", Kovu played.

"Huh? Serious? When have we ever got serious, Kovu?", Kiara murmered.

"I mean your father and I have made a decision about.. you know", Kovu smiled.

"What is it? Are we staying?", Kiara asked, jumping up.

"I will tell you", Kovu teased.

"Well what is it? Are we leaving or not?", Kiara asked.

Kovu only smiled but still looked doubtful...

* * *

><p>Grrrrrrrrrrrr! I hate this story! Review if you like this<p> 


End file.
